


Thanks for Loving Me Anyway

by terryreviews



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: Sometimes Louis prays for Lestat.





	Thanks for Loving Me Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Got a prompt from the awesome i-want-my-iwtv on Tumblr "I've been praying for you" for this pairing (my favorite). I hope you like it.

If he was aware he was being watched, he gave no indication as he searched the well-stocked shelves filled with classics and pulp junk alike. While he often humored Lestat by wearing the finery bought for him, he still preferred worn sweaters and tattered trousers. The cuffs of his sleeves were frayed and his pants were baggy and soft, something he must have stashed away and worn when alone.

Lestat couldn’t help the smile as he watched Louis pluck a thin paperback from the shelf and toss himself into a plush armchair. A picture perfect moment of thought and calm.

“I’ve been praying for you,” Louis said, not looking up from his book, startling Lestat from his place in the doorway.

“Oh? Since when do you pray?”

“Occasionally, when there is something of significance to be concerned about.”

Lestat walked to the other armchair and plopped across from his lover.

“And what,” he rested his elbow on the arm of the chair and chin in palm, “are you concerned about?” He almost laughed at Louis’ raised eyebrow.

“What don’t I have to be concerned about with you?” he allowed a small smirk over the top of his book.

Curbing his giggles, Lestat asked, “who do you pray to?”

Louis idly flipped a page, “no one. I just,” he struggled to put it into words and flipped another page, “talk to the universe. A basic plea to whatever there may be for peace.”

Lestat pondered, “does it ever talk back?”

Louis shrugged, “no. I just like to do it. Like when a person repeats please when playing a game of chance. They aren’t really talking to someone and no one is listening, but they do it anyway.”

“And you do this for me?” Lestat pulled himself out of his chair and slid over to Louis, kneeling at his feet, crossed his arms and rested them on the other’s lap. Louis pretended not to notice Lestat though he did smile.

“Occasionally,” he let one hand fall off the book and into Lestat’s hair, “especially when you refuse to behave.”

Lestat snorted and tilted his head to get more of Louis’ fingers against his scalp.

“I know, I can be just awful sometimes.”

He could feel Louis sigh and made a point to exaggerate a pout when Louis finally looked down, earning a laugh and a tug to his hair.

“Yes, you can be an outright bastard sometimes.” Louis regarded him before cupping his cheek, “but you try.” He bent at the waist and place a tender kiss to Lestat’s forehead.

“Ah, beautiful one, thank you for loving me anyway.”


End file.
